A Book to Describe Love
by Passivity
Summary: Athrun didn't really care how bad or biased the writer was.


_**A/N:**__ Yeeeeeaaaaaaahhhh..._

_The AsuCaga Forever group on facebook (that I am a part of) declared yesterday as AsuCaga day... This was supposed to have been posted for that... But I had a dentist's appointment then so this didn't make it._

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Book to Describe Love<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>-00-<em>

_-0-_

She was caught.

Not in the way that meant that she would soon be subjected to danger and shame in front of her nation. Not in the way that promised her all forms of physical and indescribable pain.

No, she was caught in a way that she most feared.

She was caught—

By a writer.

"So anyway Representative Athha, I know that it's troublesome— But…"

_Oh, you think?_ Cagalli wanted to interject. Out loud if possible. But she knew very well the negative repercussions that that would have to her punblic image. Of all the times to sneak into the grounds of her manor! Wow! Why did it have to be on a day when she was free and relaxed enough to get on a horse and gallop away in the vast, open fields of the Athha estate? She can't possibly walk away briskly and pretend that there were documents that needed signing inside. She can't possibly pretend that she had more important matters to attend to when here she actually was breaking a horse' back as it paraded her around in the wide expanse of green grass and wild flowers. Not when she was sitting atop a pristine white steed that would make running and walking fast look like child's play.

"I'm writing a book about how people see and describe love, you see. It will help me a lot if the Chief Representative herself took part in it."

That smile, oh God. If the past two wars had scarred her back then, the image of that yellow green, scraggletoothed smile certainly added another wonderful addition to the many psychological horrors that haunted her every bad evening's wake.

"It's just one question. But I do need your honest to goodness opinion and answer."

The horse neighed, obviously sensing its master's indignation for the strange man. It's threat display of snorts, hooves clicking on the ground and black tail swinging wildly went unnoticed. The lanky, curly-haired, stick of a man chose to adjust his thick framed glasses instead over noticing the very irate expression on both the horse' and Cagalli's face. The beast itself disliked how Cagalli had suddenly pulled at its reigns hard earlier thanks to the man's decision to disturb their rather relaxing gallop. The beast even feigned ignorance of how its own tail would accidentally swat at the man's toupee.

"Playful little bugger isn't he?" Said the man as he tries to adjust the fake patch of hair on his head.

Cagalli sighs, realizing that this man won't leave her to her business soon anytime soon; she gives in and decides to humor him if only to send him away faster.

Her answer was hesitant. "Yes… I don't mind." She really didn't want to do this.

"That's great! Thank you kindly!"

_I am going to regret this, I know I am…._

The horse just neighed in disappointment after it fails to crush the brittle bones of the writer's toes to ease his master's contempt.

-0-

"A book?" That was all that Athrun got out of the man's incoherent ramblings about love and all things warm, fluffy and affectionate.

Really, it was difficult to focus on someone else' delusional and imaginative dream world when one slip up could very well result horrendous mobile suit malfunction that would result to his very untimely death. To say that he didn't have the time or the day to pay heed to anything else besides how well the new Astray and Murasame prototypes were functioning was an understatement. How the man even managed to sneak into the base without being flanked by officers trying to get an ID or a pass out of him puzzled Athrun.

But most importantly…

Of all the officers preset in the base, of all of them who wouldn't mind being mentioned in any book— Why ask him?

Really, Athrun could care little for recognition. He can only be certain that openly stating his preferences about love and whatnot would fail to help him in his attempts in trying to pursue ORB's head of state in a romantic sense. He can just imagine the horrors of having to find love letters everywhere. He would have to read through several pages of sheepish lies for days and find a way to send them his deepest apologies and regret for leading them on just to ease the guilt after.

"So, is it alright? Admiral? Sir? Admiral Zala, sir?"

Athrun pretends check the new model's maintenance log one final time in an attempt to buy some time for himself. He hopes to whatever celestial being existed out there that someone, perhaps Miss Simmons or Kisaka, would come to him bearing something work related for him to look into.

But nothing came.

And, for professionalism's sake, Athrun could not turn down such a simple request... No matter how grungy and unhygienic the man asking it of him may look.

With a sigh, he utters, "Alright."

_-0-_

Several months have come and passed. Nearly all memories of fake hair, prodding pens, stubborn writers and love inquiries were forgotten… Only until Cagalli sees what kind of abomination was lying on her desk one dull Wednesday morning in her office.

"Dear Lord, what is that on my desk?"

The step back that the blonde took was enough to get her to collide with Athrun's chest. Athun himself found nothing out of the ordinary. There were documents, a gold engraved pen, more documents, folders, and a book with entitled _**Love's Description**_, a— Wait.

"What?"

"Athrun, there is a book about love, of all things, on my desk! What is it doing there?"

"Uh. I really don't know Cagalli."

"I have never, in my life, subscribed to or joined a book club for that to be on my desk or in my sights!" By now Cagalli looked hysterical, pointing animatedly at the book over Athrun's as if it were some monster waiting for her to come closer so that it may pounce. Athrun himself couldn't quite understand the reason for her to react in such a way. Such an object had no business there on her desk, yes. It shouldn't be there, but that was no reason to be freaking out about it.

"Maybe it was a… Gift. From someone you know?"

"I know it must've been a gift from someone! The question is why and who?" Cagalli's brain began suspecting several of their friends with the top suspects being Lacus and Dearka specifically. The two of them had been the cause a harrowing albeit memorable night that involved jammed doors and barricaded windows not too long after the first war. Who else would pull something like this? Her relationship with Athrun had yet to reach the public's ears after all. So who else could she blame but the few friends of theirs that knew of that they were romantically involved with each other? Athrun was thinking the same thing for he knew just how much Lacus delighted in seeing him and Cagalli together. She would proclaim just out of Kira's ear's reach how adorable they looked when they were acting sweet and awkward towards each other. He also knew just how far Dearka was willing to go in his antics just to see him with his midnight blue hair covering his flustered red face. Both Lacus and Dearka were sadistic in their own special ways that it was somewhat terrifying to think of just what kind of plan would require the use of a book like that.

…

Maybe it was _**that**_ kind of— No, he won't even think about it. Lacus would never dare lay her hands on something like that. And he could just imagine all the horrible things that Miriallia would do to Dearka if she ever found out that something like _**that**_ had been in his possession…

Paranoia hit them both and it doesn't take long for Athrun to turn her office upside down in search of anything that could capture whatever reaction they may make because of the contents of the book. Though usually displeased at how untidy her office can get, Cagalli sat stiff in her chair without a care for how many important documents, folders and files were getting disturbed thanks to Athrun's ardent search for the blasted machines.

"You're going to stain your uniform, Athrun."

"It's better safe than sorry." He says from the spot on the floor in front of her desk where he's carefully looking beeping lights, thin cords and practically anything that looked either plastic or metallic. He turns his head and looks at her, taking in that expression of understanding that she was giving him. _It wasn't time. _"Who knows how people will react if—… Cagalli, love, there's a note under that thing."

"Huh?"

-0-

Yes, there was a note, a post-it note to be exact. And it is only by the barely familiar outlines of their last names do they realize that the book was intended for the two of them and that, yes, it was from the same unhealthy looking man that pestered them separately before.

"So he got you too? When?"

"While I was checking the new mobile suits that Miss Simmons brought in. "

Even with his somewhat superior eyesight, Athrun could only make out so much of what was written on that note. They were words of thanks, that much he got, but as for the rest… To him it was like trying to decode a very complicated, but patterned presentation of chicken scratch.

"It says here something about only being given two copies since it was his… First work? And that he gave us the other one. I can't read anything else after that."

After learning of the book's harmlessness, their curiosity eats away at them both and no sooner do they find their noses buried in the book. They read through longwinded and boring explanations about how a certain person can and may describe love. There were many popular names in the book. Actors, actresses, sports super stars, TV show hosts, broadcaster, a handful of politicians, even common civilians, naturals and coordinators alike, were given a small place though in the book's pages. The latter were more of the minority in its pages, however. The book itself didn't lack where the department of diversity was concerned. But both Athrun and Cagalli could only summarize the whole thing with one word—

Ridiculous.

"What is this? The writer himself even criticizes one girl for choosing to love a guy with brain damage! I have never read something so outrageous!"

"Not to mention that his writing sounds incredibly biased towards— Uhm… Men and women with certain _physiques_… It's almost like he's demonizing the people who're lesser privileged in terms of looks for their preferences."

Every now and again, after a particular paragraph catches their eyes, the two of them would break out into complaints. If Cagalli ever noticed the sound of knuckles cracking as Athrun's hand kept tightening on the arm of her chair with each mention of how a Coordinator and a Natural being together was just _unnatural_, she didn't say.

They skip to the last few pages and Cagalli suddenly wonders why Athrun sputters and begs her to just throw the book away. But she catches a glimpse of his name and a picture of him looking like he was deep in thought and she suddenly understands why.

"Stand down and behave, Admiral." She says with a light hint of teasing in her voice, prompting him into an ever submissive silence. He knows just what it is that he might not be getting for a while if he dares to pry that infernal book out of her hands. But he relents, even when she started reading the whole passage aloud.

"_Admiral Athrun Zala, famous war hero and one of the most eligible bachelors- _"

There is a snort for Athrun was happily taken in reality.

"Shut up. _- in ORB today. It's a surprise that I even managed to get a response from him for this book. Though, considering who our last guest is, I should say that I shouldn't be __**that**__ surprised at all. Never before have I ever been in the presence of a politer man. He was truly cooperative in agreeing to push aside a few minutes of his busy time to answer me despite my lack of an appointment. He-_. Wow…"

"Please don't say anything…"

"_He described love in a way so strange that I almost questioned if he still remembered the topic of our conversation._ Okay, I see a little jab right here, but what does he mean by strange?"

"Just put the book down Cagalli, please." His voice sounded more pleading this time.

"No. _The description of love, to him, came in the form of what sounded like a person's image. Strong, stubborn fiery and passionate. He even punctuates the unbelievable feel of electricity when touched so lovingly and how he could get lost in deep pools of __**her**__… Golden brown… Eyes. He seemed dazed, as if in a fantasy and it was quite difficult trying to snap him out of it.-_"

Cagalli doesn't even bother to finish the rest of the passage. By now, both of them had the same shade of dark red staining their faces and Cagalli, in an attempt to ease that hammering feeling in her chest, abruptly stands and pushes the book into Athrun's hand before pushing him along with it out of her office. "I need to work!" This leaves him looking completely dumbstruck as he wonders why the blonde was just as embarrassed as he was when it was **his** thoughts projected onto paper that she had read.

He sighs, and decides to ponder on that some other time.

There were very few things that needed to be done today so after a short drive to the ORB Military Headquarters and after putting a few officers through hell's training course. It wasn't long until his backside met the very comfortable couch of the common room with the very same book still in his hands.

With his head and shoulder held down low in exhaustion, Athrun mutters as he plays with the pages. "I may never live this down if people find out who it is that I was referring to. God forbid that Yzak and Dearka rid this."

He opens the book once again to see what else the writer had included and, sure enough, there were certain sentences there that sounded like they were very vague insults towards him. They questioned his intelligence and understanding of the question. Did they miss one of those anti-Coordinator activists? Athrun certainly hoped not. He skips the rest, feeling rather disgusted by how the man in general saw him in such a biased manner. He chooses not to verbally lash out lest he wanted any of the junior Officers to think him insane.

He finds something that puts a smirk on his face though.

A page with Cagalli's picture and the words Chief Representative/Princess Cagalli Yula Athha in big and bold printed letters.

Laughter threatens to burst from his throat as he thinks of just how his lover might react to seeing that she was being put under an enormous spotlight. The singular photo of her on horseback covered an entire page!

Curious, he flips the page and begins to silently read. He prepared himself to read what he expects to be some kind of verbal ass-kissing on the part of the sickly looking writer.

_Probably the most powerful woman on earth today, Chief Representative Athha is no short of the praises I've heard about her. Beautiful with a voice that will make you listen and make you understand, she truly is a powerful presence to be around. But, of all the people I've talked to, Representative Athha is the only one whose personality seemed to change drastically when questioned._

…

"What?"

Though shocked, it doesn't deter Athrun from continuing to read.

_She became, for lack of better description, sheepish and flustered. As if something in my words had acted like a switch. Though in front of many, her vocabulary held no shortage of words to describe and discuss about racism, wars, the state of the world and her nation, I was nearly drowned in silence after I'd asked. Her expression was glazed over, looking nearly, if not just as dazed as Admiral Zala before her._

_She managed to stutter out something sounded like "His smile." before she'd been called back inside her manor by a healthy looking woman because of something to do with urgent business._

_Could it be that our beloved Princess is in love?_

_Will we be seeing her walking the aisle again after what happened to her late husband-to-be Yuna Roma Seiran?_

_Could sh-_

With a soft twist of his wrists, Athrun closed the book. He leaned against the couch, letting out a dreamy sigh as he dazedly stared up at the ceiling of the common room.

"His smile…?" His mind runs around in a manner that Cagalli would have hit him for until it connects…

"His smile." He is breathless, as a very happy and gentle smile graces his lips.

_-00-_

_-0-_

_End_


End file.
